


Help Me!

by Made_of_Chocolate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made_of_Chocolate/pseuds/Made_of_Chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on scholarship at college and trying to pay for his mother's medical expenses. Also on the run from his abusive father, he may take a few drugs to cope as he tries to hold in all his secrets until he meets Louis. A very family oriented boy who lives down the hall from him. At school to become a producer in music and is also working at the studio near by campus with his friend Liam, Louis begins to tear down Harry's walls but isn't sure he's ready for what he finds </p><p>Very cliche but please read.<br/>Also please pay attention to the tags I don't want anybody to be triggered or anything!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction EVER! so if you could bear with me that would be nice please. I uhh have been really nervous about writing anything publicly but what the heck right?
> 
> This is a Larry Stylinson fanfic so if you dont want to read like homosexual smut or whatever i suggest you dont read and there will be violence and graphic scenes and what not so if you cant read that either for some reason dont please. (there will be rape so ya know)
> 
> Im ranting so here we go..

Pain spiked through his head as his father clutched his hair, yanking his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing what was coming next and knew it was pointless to fight, but couldn't help trying to get away. His head was yanked again and he opened his mouth to let out a yelp out pain as his father forced himself to the back of his throat. He tried to gasp for air but was only met with his father's flesh slamming to the back of his throat again and again.

"Yeah, there's Daddy's good boy," he said as he slammed mercilessly down his son's throat. Harry's vision soon started to darken and he knew he would past out soon and welcomed it. 

 

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach and sweat covered his naked body. He realized he was lying on a bed as he looked at the dark wall of the dark room

It was just a dream Harry thought 

Wait

No

Harry gasped in pain as the hairy, obese man thrust into him over and over again. The stench of the man's body odor rose to his nose making him want to gag. His body ached and had no energy left, so he laid there and stayed quiet like he was paid to do. The man panted his name over and over making it sound as gross as he felt. 

"Harry"

"Harry"

"Harry" 

"Harry"

"Harry!" He recognized his friend's voice and opened his eyes. He looked at the city outside their window. 

What day is it? 

Harry released the smoke he's been holding and felt the joint between his fingers. The moon was full and was sitting among the buildings. He leaned his face against the cool glass of the window trying to clear his head and recall anything from the past few days and couldn't. 

"Harry, did you hear me?" Zayn asked him and he finally turned around and looked at him. He sat on the edge of their couch leaning over the coffee table that had a joint and a half laying on it. Zayn's focus, though, was on the wad of cash he had in one hand which he had removed from Harry's jeans that were in his other hand.

"Where'd you get all this man?" Harry could hear the obvious excitement in his voice, but also the concern that only Harry could detect. This reminded Harry of when his friend had helped him escape to college.

Harry's father had caught him trying to sneak out and began to punish him with one of his usual methods of abuse, beating the shit out of him. Harry had some how overpowered him at one point of the beating and grabbed the nearest object, a lamp, and bashed it across his face. He wasted no time then, grabbing his bag and ran out with a slight limp. 

Zayn came screeching around the corner just in time with the skill of a driver from the movies. He didn't ask any questions or waste any time, but sped off down the street, away from Harry's hell. 

Zayn knew of Harry's father's abuse, but not the extent of how far it went. It didn't matter to Zayn, he tried to protect Harry. He even let Harry stay with him for awhile, until Harry's father threaten Zayn's family to call the police and accuse them of kidnapping. Harry left the Malik household ignoring Zayn's protest, telling him he didn't want his family to get in trouble because of him. Zayn still tries to protect Harry during college, but Harry knows he can only go so far and he still had to go back home every so often to make sure his mom was okay. 

It had been weeks after his escape and Harry was settling into college pretty well. Harry had started to believe he had killed his father with the lamp that night, until he was called to the office. His heart almost stopped at the sound of his father's voice, but he was pretty sure it did when he told Harry that his mother had cancer and was in the hospital. Harry thought his father may have been bluffing to get him home, until he took a trip to the hospital and so his mother laid in the hospital bed with pale skin and a frail body. 

"Harry are you going to answer me?" Zayn snapped him from his memories. Harry smiled at his exotic-looking friend and his new blonde buzz cut. "I mean c'mon man let me in on the secret." He said and let out a short laugh. 

I looked at him for a little while longer in silence. The moonlight was hitting his face bringing out his chiseled features and golden skin. His eyes were surrounded by dark lashes bringing out the light brown color. He was beautiful by anyone's standards. 

Harry took a drag from the joint he was holding and let the smoke come out his nose and mouth. "A few odd jobs around campus is all." When he looked at him in disbelief he added. "I wrote a couple essays. Took a few kids online test. A few kids homework and research. You know these rich kids will pay you for anything." Harry knew he did. 

He looked at Harry for a while now trying to read him. Then his lips morphed into a smile, laughing again. " Damn man, you're right. Don't get caught doing that shit."

Harry laughed too, nodding and turned back to the window. He could hear his friend shuffling behind him. He knew that this meant he either believed him or was going to let him handle his own shit, like he does sometimes. Harry looked at the moon and smiled. "Zayn." he grunted in response. "Its a full moon, out." Harry turned around to catch Zayn rolling his eyes at him while he licked the paper of the joint he was rolling. 

Harry took another drag of his own joint finishing it off and let out the smoke into the air like a howling wolf. "You know what that means, Z?" He grunted again in response, finishing the joint and putting it to his lips while he searched for his lighter. " We have to go out tonight." Harry told him feeling playful as the weed took effect. Zayn began shaking his head. 

Harry sat down in front of Zayn on the coffee table pouting. He took out his lighter and lit Zayn's joint. "You're not looking too hot, Harry." he said taking a puff and letting it out. Zayn didn't like when Harry went out, because he knew Harry only wanted to get drunk do drugs and forget and always seemed to go over board.

"It's just the full moon, Z. It's the change. C'mon Z." Harry whined. Zayn laughed this time while shaking his head and Harry knew he was getting to him. Harry threw his head back and howled. Harry went to sit behind Zayn on the couch, his long legs on either side on him. "The night is calling me." he whispered in Zayn's ear, then pounced on him howling again.

They fell to the floor laughing. "Okay, Okay." Zayn agreed still laughing. "Get off of me. You gotta take a shower though." Harry smiled at him.

"That's my wolf scent."


	2. Chapter 2

"Loooouuuiiiiss!" Niall whined as his friend sat in front of his desk unperturbed towards his distress.

Louis was focused on his laptop as he worked on his new music. He had his headphones on and the world off. One of his clients from the studio was some rich kid who wanted to be a singer but sucked like most of his clients were and Louis was currently fixing up the recording the best he could. He was perfectly comfortable and was prepared to stay like that all night as he had every night for the past few months. He was completely done with the partying scene and was dedicated to his music, especially after his last encounter with alcohol he was afraid of what he might get himself into. 

Niall was fed up, this was not the Louis he met his freshman year who went to every party and got so drunk he would stand on top of tables and sing and dance. Suddenly in the beginning of sophomore year Louis had made a complete 180 and was now all about his studies and music. This was fine, it was actually great, Niall just missed the old Louis. He was not interested in seeing Louis drunk and make a fool of himself, it only seemed as if it had been forever since he had heard Louis laugh at all. The cheeky, sarcastic, boisterous Louis had been traded out with a quiet, more serious one that could be more harsh than playful. He was only looking to see his friend smile again and thought maybe a good night out would do that for them.

Niall ducked down and tried poking Louis, going for his known ticklish spots, but was only swatted away. Niall stepped back from the desk Louis occupied and assessed his subject, he would not be defeated tonight. He tried a number of other tactics: pulling out the wire that connected Louis' headphones to his computer, but that was easily fixed, plus he had wireless also. He tried screaming for help, like he was dying with no response. He jumped on top of his friend which resulted in a wrestling match to which Niall lost (he had forgot that Louis worked out regularly and played football on the weekends). Lastly he tried turning off Louis computer which resulted in a glare so sinister from his friend that he left the room apologizing. Niall then realized that this was a little out of his hands and decided to call for backup. 

Louis knew what his roommate was trying to do, but refused to be other people's entertainment that night or any night anymore. He had been that, he realized these days, when he was a freshman. He would get drunk with the seniors, so he thought but they would usually be way more sober than he was. They would then watch him make a fool of himself with plenty of videos for later and for friends to see what they missed of the Louis Show that night. He also would probably end up in someone else's bed the next morning. Now as a junior, Louis was still trying to lose the reputation of the drunk slut on campus. This is why Louis was completely ready to fend off all of Niall's antics to persuade him in to going to any party that was happening that night. 

Louis went back to work on the song and was working peaceful, almost done and thinking about what on Netflix he was going to watch afterwards. He was abruptly interrupted when two strong hands lifted him from his desk and on to the floor standing behind his own desk chair. His headphones were then removed and he was turned to face his very large friend, Liam. Liam stood in front of him with a smirk on his face and hands on his hips, Louis knew he was trying to piss him off. "Hello Louis." he said very cheekily. Liam was doing a very good job too, knowing just how to press Louis' buttons. Louis felt a prominent annoyance building throughout his entire being. 

"Liam." was Louis' response. He then began his death glare that worked on Niall just minutes earlier, but Liam stood unfazed.

"What ya up to Lou?" Liam asked keeping up his cheeky composure. Liam could see Louis' annoyance build and knew he would blow any minute. 

"Riding ponies Liam. What the hell does it look like?" Louis snapped back. This was going to be easier than Liam expected. 

"Well that's just beautiful Louis, but wouldn't you love a bit a music, maybe some alcohol, and sweaty bodies to dance with?" Liam said and smiled big. 

Liam saw Louis' jaw clench and knew he was trying to contain his anger. Louis gave a aggravated grunt and said "May I please have my headphones back Liam?" The aggravation leaked from Louis' words and he was almost shaking.

If this was their plan it was going the opposite direction Louis thought. He knew he had a temper and a trigger was usually tearing him from his concentration when he is incredible comfortable. Also ripping his headphones off his head. If they were aiming to piss him off, though, they completely got that. He was clenching his jaw so tight he thought he might lose a couple teeth. Liam's cheeky smile wasn't helping either he knew Liam was purposely doing this. He too wanted to take Louis out and was one of the friends Louis had been sort of neglecting as of lately. Louis understood their wanting to hang out with him, but pissing him off definitely wasn't the route to go.

"No." Liam said plainly as if he were denying to mayo on his sandwich. 

"Liam." Louis said slowly taking deep breaths

"Louis." Liam answered. Then they glared at each other for an excruciating amount of time before Louis reached for the headphones only to have them yanked out of his reach. He attempted once more with the same result before his fuse blew. 

Louis let out a short frustrated yell and pounced on Liam trying to received the headphones that were mercilessly stolen from him. Liam fought him off easily with one hand and held the headphones in the air with his other. Liam was twice Louis' sized, but Louis was furious and eventually forced all his weight into taking Liam down to the ground and receiving his headphones happily. 

Niall had watched with anxiety, not knowing that just wanting your friend to come out and have a good time would cause so much turmoil. Liam sat back stumped and looking a little defeated as he watched Louis walk back to his computer and zone them completely out. He and Niall looked at each other, Niall's eyes read worry and defeat. Liam hated that look in those blue eyes and decided he wasn't giving up just yet. He got up in a flash and stormed over the the boy on the computer and shut the laptop he was on. Louis looked up so fierce that Liam almost backed out, but quickly regained his confidence. 

"Lou. Listen to me." Liam pleaded. His voice began to express his his extreme worry for his friend. Louis' new attitude and behavior had began to scare him into believing he was in some sort of depression. He didn't dress as he used to only in sweats and baggy clothes and shuffled around with his shoulders hunched and his feet never really leaving the ground like he was a hobo. He barely talked to him or Niall and only went from class to work and back to their dorm. What really scared Liam is when he started getting calls from Louis' mom and sister checking on him because he wasn't communicating with them either. Louis had completely shut himself off from the world and had not told a soul why. "Maybe you don't have to go out with us but it would sure be great if you would at least talk to us."

Louis looked at the hand that was holding down his laptop and then up to the eyes of its owner. His friends eyes held so much compassion and worry towards him that he found wasn't able to hold his gaze. This seemed to angered Liam," Its... Its like you've dropped of the face of the earth." he nearly yelled making both Niall and Louis jump slightly jump, though Louis kept his eyes on his hands. "Niall and I never see you and...and your family hasn't even heard from you. The only time we have seen you is when we hunt you down or at work or class and then you don't even speak. The hell's going on with you Louis. Nobody's asking you to become what you used to be but if could at least tell us wrong so we help you be happy again." Liam tried to get Louis to look him in the eye but Louis turned his head.

Louis could feel guilt building up inside of him and he was hating his friends for making him feel this way and wanted them to just go away. "I'm working." is all he said without looking up and he hear Liam let out a frustrated yell and storm away. Louis was about to open his laptop back up when Niall was suddenly squatting down in front of him grabbing his face forcing him to look at his friend. 

"You work way too hard." he said softly and Louis felt the guilt build more as he was forced to look at his friends heartbroken eyes." Lou, if you keep working like this you're gonna work yourself into hating music and I know you love it so much. We understand the reputation that you had, but that was two years ago. People have moved on so should you. You're only having this battle with yourself, don't let those bastards rule your life. You don't have to live your life in seclusion just because you made some mistakes your freshman year, I mean who hasn't? You used to be so happy and maybe partying wasn't the sole reason for that but it sure did make you happier than this. Of course you didn't make good choices when you were at parties but you got us with you and we wont let anything happen to you that you don't want to happen. Promise. We just wanna see you smile again." 

Louis felt his exterior crack and all the guilt rush in. He realized his friends concern now, that he had disregarded for so long. After waking up from his freshman haze of alcohol and marijuana and sex, when he was faced with ridicule from his peers, he turned to his music and not his friends. They were left on the back burner and he took no notice. For all he was concerned they were part of the freshman year he was leaving behind. Now he sees he was wrong on that front, that he had accidentally left everything behind including his family and friends. Niall and Liam were the ones who had tried to stop him from going down that path in the first place. If he wasn't the stubborn bloke he knew he was and still is he would have listened to them then and never have been having this conversation. He honestly didn't know what he would do without them even now when he was being a complete ass they were putting up with him. He also didn't know how to explain these things to them and before that wasn't a problem, but now he wants to them. All the horrible things he did willingly with people that he would have never done in his right mind he couldn't tell them that and how he felt about it. 

Louis looked at his long time friends and figured one night couldn't hurt, right, to them happy, for them. He got up from the floor and shoved his way into their en suite. He got into the doorway and turned around to his disappointed looking friends and said " I'll be ready in a minute." 

* * *

It was far from a minute later, but Louis was dressed and they were eventually at the party. There was already a smokey haze covering the whole building as bodies crowed the room obviously intoxicated with various substances. 

Louis looked around at the familiar scene and memories of the former parties began to flash in his head. He felt a bitter sweet feeling come over him that made him want to leave and stay at the same time. One side was winning over and at first he didn't realize which one. He saw many people he partied with before and wondered if they realized who he was and what he used to do and wondered if they would expect him to be the old Louis. He felt the bass of the music in his very core and felt the pull of the dance floor. He had forgot how thrilling it was to be in the mist of all these people who all had one goal: Have Fun. Whether it be dancing, drinking, smoking, talking, or sex, these people were all looking for it. Louis knew he was looking for it too and already noticed himself moving with the rhythm of the electronic music. Being shut up in his room for long seemed to have pent up all of this energy and urge to everything in this world. He felt a familiar adrenaline begin to creep inside of himself and he began to bounce to the music. He forgot about everything he just sought to find his fun and nothing else mattered.

Niall saw this transition and began to have second thoughts about bringing his friend here. He knew he could not control a drunk Louis and didn't know what he and Liam were thinking bringing him out there. Their judgement had been clouded with their want to make him happy, but now what about his health. Liam saw the transition and began to see his old friend return and was excited for his recovery from his depression. He saw that he and Niall's treatment was working and felt accomplish. 

Louis turned to Niall and grabbed his hands in his, "Dance with me!" he said. 

Niall looked back at Liam for help , but Liam only smiled and yelled over the music, "I'm going to get drinks." So Niall was pulled on to the dance floor among the sweaty, grinding bodies. 

Louis felt alive and dance with his friend and others his whole mind vacant of the outside world, troubles and other's judgement. Liam kept the drinks coming and soon Louis couldn't even feel his body and he was even vacant of himself and he was loving it. 

Louis had no concept of time, but he knew he was grinding on a body that was behind him with a prominent bulge. He notice his own bulge begin to grow. He turned around to see who was responsible for this physical problem, totally ready to give them the appropriate punishment. 

"Louis!" he had a faint sense of his name being called, but it was the last of his worries. And as it continued and grew closer, he turn and met the perpetrator of the crime pushing against the zipper of his skinny jeans. Bright emerald eyes looked at him in a hazy, lustful gaze and dimples sprung to his cheeks as a lopsided grin graced his face. He had obviously had his shared of an illegal substance that night with his hooded eyes, but that didn't take from their beauty. His long, dark locks framed his face and he looked so impossibly gorgeous that Louis wondered if someone had put something in his drink. The most beautiful hallucination. Louis opened his mouth and said "..."

Niall dragged Louis to an open spot by the bar where Liam occupied a stool and was casually drinking. "Its time to go." Niall yelled over the music. Louis frowned. "Its 3 in the morning and you have both had enough to drink." Liam frowned. Neither of the unhappy members of the trio made a moved and so Niall grabbed a hand of each began to drag.

"NO!" Louis protested and yanked his arm away. He grabbed another guys shot and downed it in Niall's face in defiance. " You're not drunk enough! You need to get on my level Ni! You're being a pussy!" Niall's fear had just manifested. "You're all PUSSIES!" Louis yelled. Niall was glad the music was so loud. Louis began to rant impossibly louder and louder about how all the party people were a bunch of pussies and how they weren't having real fun like he was and everybody else was fake. He finally climbed on the bar behind a laughing Liam and stood over everyone. 

" Who wants to challenge me, you bunch of pussies, Aye? Who can take more shots than me?" He yelled having most of the party's attention by now. 

The crowd murmured, as Niall dropped his face into his hands. Liam had finally stopped laugh, but remained with an amused smile waiting to see what would happen next. He got his result shortly with a long lanky arm raised above all else. The arm's body shoved its way to the front and Louis was once again mesmerized and couldn't hold the smile the spread across his face. He brushed his hair out of his face, after stumbling forward, revealing those lazy lidded eyes and that lop-sided smirk.

"I will." the beautiful boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late just getting the hang of this and im in my first year of college so just getting the hang of that too! Update when i can! Merry Christmas!!!

SLAM! black. Green eyes. Brown locks. SLAM! black. Crooked Smiled. Tattooed chest. Big hands. SLAM! black. Pink lips. Tender touch. Tight pants. Bulge. SLAM! black. 

Louis was beyond even blacking out. He was drunk and not just off drinks. This boy was too beautiful to be true and Louis couldn't help, but pursue him. They went shot for shot for so long the crowd surrounding them in the beginning, got bored and left them alone. They were sitting on top of the bar facing each other and somehow got impossibly close. He could smell the boy's sweet cologne underneath the smell of weed and booze. He had lost the voices of Liam and Niall long ago and the boy's deep, slightly raspy voice was the only sound that managed to pierce the alcoholic fog in his mind. The boy's lips seemed to be in a permanent smirk. Louis was mesmerized with them, pink and moist, he watched how they moved and spoke to him. Louis, only interested in the sound, but not able to comprehend the words. 

Suddenly, he felt the lips ghosting over his cheek and pressed to his neck lightly. This didn't last long for Louis, it was only a small peck, but the lips didn't leave him completely. They hovered over his ear and spoke to him again. He once again only heard sound, a beautiful melody sending chills down his back and over his arms. At that moment it didn't matter what he said Louis needed him. Louis let his body fall against his hard, smooth body and then whispered in his ear "Take me." 

That seemed to be all the boy needed to know, he chuckled in Louis' ear and whisked him away. As they got outside a huge gust of wind hit Louis' face. The cold air seemed to sober him, a little, of the alcoholic drunk, but the warm body that surrounded him still had his head spinning. The boy was at least a head taller than Louis and hailed a cab over his shoulder. The cab seemed to come magically quick and he and the boy threw themselves into the back. The boy talked to the driver as Louis leaned his back on the opposite door they came and stared at the boy with lustful eyes. 

The boy noticed this and his smirk returned. He crawled closer to Louis and returned his lips to Louis' neck, sucking that spot. Louis gasped struggling to breathe, it seemed the boy was a professional, he knew just how to please him. He kissed more spots on Louis' neck slow and soft and letting his lips ghost over the marks he'd made. A sensation was covering Louis' entire body that had been forgotten. It was coming back with a vengeance and Louis didn't know if it was that he was out of practice or this boy was just like none other. Their hands wondered, face, arms, chest, hips, thighs. The cab stopped at their destination just as the boy's hand hovered over his crotch, but not before Louis' hand found the boy's and was caressing his large bulge, while looking into the boy's emerald eyes and feeling the boy's breath grow shaky. He had finally caught the boy off guard, but the driver broke their trance, yelling something angrily. The boy handed him money and scrambled out the car pulling Louis after him quickly. 

Louis was once again sobered by the air and he noticed this was his same dorm. But focused more on the boy's hand that engulfed his own. Even it seemed to cause a sensation throughout Louis' body. 

They seemed to float to the boy's room and Louis was slammed into the door, as soon as it was closed and the soft lips returned and the haze that came with it. Soon Louis' legs were wrapped around his slim hips and he was carried to and laid on a bed.

The boy was immediately between his legs, Louis felt like they would never be able to unravel themselves nor did he he want to. The boy's hands were sneaking under his shirt sliding over his tummy he gained while in seclusion. The large hands found their way to his chest and the thumbs skimmed over his nipples, making them hard and earning twitches from his already prominent bulge that didn't go unnoticed. The boy smiled like he had solved a puzzle and a moan escaped Louis, his body becoming completely submissive to the beautiful boy. His shirt was taken off and the boy's lips and thumbs returned. "What's your name?" the boy whispered into Louis' ear and began trailing kisses down his jaw. "Louis." he answered as his jeans became too much. Louis' hands began rubbing his bulge and unbuttoning his pants simultaneously, he was desperate. 

The boy took Louis' hands before they could do any damage at all and pinned them above his head their fingers intertwined "Louis. Patience. Louis." the boy whispered, his voice like silk. The boy's warm breath washing over Louis' shoulders. He had made it down to Louis collar bones and the pit of Louis' stomach felt like it was going to burst without being touched. The pink, wet lips were then on his nipples sucking gently. Somehow despite the amount of alcohol Louis' had consumed, Louis' entire body had become aware of this pleasure. His body tried to resist against the boy's hold, while also trying to earn more from him. "Please.........More." Louis begged, but the boy only chuckled. Louis' nipple was then between the boy's teeth, gently being pulled as he came off of it, letting it go with a pop. The boy sat back and seemed to analyze Louis like he was a map. He released Louis' hands and grazed them slowly up his arms and his neck and then back down his chest. The boy's gentle touch and the way he looked at the boy in front of him, reminded Louis of an archaeologist delicately examining the fossil of a beautiful, rare creature. Louis squirmed under this gaze, which seemed to semi-snap the boy out of the trance. The boy went immediately to Louis' hips, sucking bruises there and slowly unbuttoning Louis' jeans. It seemed to take the boy forever, but Louis was finally granted a small relief, released from the restriction. His jeans peeled from his legs and soon after his underwear. His dick sprung back on to his stomach, red and angry and leaking. 

The boy's lips trailed all around Louis' penis, avoiding it purposely. Slowly, he got down to Louis' inner thighs. Sucking and licking the skin there. The anticipation grew too much for Louis. He reached down, tangling his fingers in the boy's soft brown locks. He then gripped the hair in his fist yanking the boy towards his shaft. The boy yelped so helplessly and Louis expected to hear that same chuckle he had before, when he was impatient, but it didn't come. Louis felt bad for a second thinking maybe he had been too rough, until, he felt the boy's hot wet tongue slide over his tip. Louis seemed to slip into a trance, muttering a mixture of moans, orders, and curse words, as if in a fevered delirium. 

The boy's tongue circled the tip several times before leaving and licking a long stripe from bottom to top, extremely slow. He repeated this and then leaned down lower and took one of Louis' balls into his mouth and began sucking. Louis' hand, still in the boys' hair, began kneading his scalp as if rewarding him for doing a good job. Louis was lost in pleasure. All of a sudden the boy took Louis whole and Louis literally screamed and couldn't stop his hips from jutting in the boy's mouth. The boy took it perfectly without choking and began working Louis' cock, bobbing his head while rubbing his balls. The the other hand crept under his balls and one long finger entered Louis' hole. Louis felt helpless as his body betrayed him and pleasure washed over his body, he knew he was close. 

The boy continued, his mouth, his fingers, his hands all working. Louis didn't know what to do with himself, he hadn't felt this much pleasure in a long time or maybe ever. He still didn't know if it was this boy or his seclusion that sparked this much intensity. Suddenly, a second finger enters Louis and begins to scissor and plunge into his insides. Louis knew he wasn't going to be able to hold and he got what he needed when one of the long fingers hit his prostate and sent him over the edge like pushing a button. Louis released into the boy's mouth, who accepted it all no problem. Louis was pretty sure he was screaming, but felt like he was out of his body watching himself climax. 

After slowly coming down from his high, Louis realized he was stark naked and the amazing male in front of him hadn't even taken off a shoe. Louis looked down at the boy who wasn't looking at him the way he was before and looked as though he wanted to be done with this encounter. The boy sat up, wiped the corner of his mouth and went to leave the bed. Louis shot up and grabbed his collar pulling him back to the bed. "Woah, okay." the boy said taken by surprise as he was thrown to the bed and straddle. Louis then attacks earning a grunt from the large boy. 

"Where do you think your going?" Louis whispered in his ear and began to kiss his neck. He slowly trailed kisses down the boy's body as he unbutton the boy's shirt and sliding it down and off his body. Louis sat back and marveled at the boy's slim, toned, tattooed body. He traced his finger down the middle of the boy's chest and asked him "What's your name?" The boy, then gazed up at him with those striking, green eyes. They were still analyzing Louis when the breathed, "Harry." in his slow drawl. 

"Harry." Louis whispered in response as he began to unbutton Harry's pants. Louis felt an uncertainty coming off the boy as he got ready to strip him, so he leaned down and trailed his tongue around the edge of he underwear and slowly slid them down. 

Louis felt his arousal return as his eyes were revealed to this beautiful, creamy white body, laced with black ink. Harry's cock laid across his hip, Louis couldn't figure out if it was semi of completely hard, so he went straight to work. His mouth covered Harry's tip and began sucking gently. This seemed to take Harry by surprise, as his body began to squirm away. Louis put a settling hand on the boys hip gently holding him there. Louis bobbed down on Harry's penis feeling it grow impossibly large in his mouth. Harry moaned softly like a kitten as Louis let his cock hit the back of his throat. Louis, then came off of it with a pop and licked his lips humming. His cock had become hard again, but he dared not touch it. Instead he leaned down and began to suck on Harry's balls, while pumping his cock simultaneously, letting his thumb graze the tip every time. His other hand, Louis reached between his own legs and slid them into himself. His two fingers though, didn't compare, he slid in a third and began spreading them and pumping into himself. He returned his mouth to the boy's penis and began bobbing to the same rhythm as his fingers. He looked through his lashes at the boy who seemed to be experiencing pleasure he'd never experienced before. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, he seemed to move in slow motion, to Louis, as a moan escaped his lips. Harry's cock hit the back of Louis' throat once more and the boy's eyes shot open and his back arched of the bed, and Louis knew he needed more. Louis came off with another pop and he heard the boy whimper. He softly shushed the boy as he pushed the long brown hair from Harry's eyes. He crawled up once again straddling Harry's waist and opened himself up. He locked eyes with the boy as he slid down on to Harry's huge cock. He sank down until his ass connected with Harry's hips. 

Louis started slowly rotating his hips all of Harry filling him up. His cock was standing at attention, once again angry and Louis began to pick up the speed, soon bouncing on Harry's cock. He had found his prostate and began slamming into it, until he was so close it hurt. Louis' legs began to grow tired. Harry seemed to notice and immediately flipped them over. Harry rammed into him three more times and sent Louis to his climax for a second time that night. Harry rode Louis out of his second high, then slowly slid out. Louis noticed for a second time, the boy made a move to get up without having an orgasm. 

Harry  
He made it off the bed this time and began to look for his underwear. He found them on the other side of the room, when he noticed Louis staring at him in confusion. He stopped then. "What's wrong? Was it good?" he asked, he didn't want him to be upset. For some reason, he seemed different and Harry honestly wanted to make him feel good. He loved the way the small boy looked when he came undone. He even looked beautiful now, staring at Harry with those sky blue eyes, lips set in a slight frown and brows furrowed in confusion. 

He nodded at Harry slowly, "Yeah, it was great." he said, but his confusion remained. "It might have been the best.....but you didn't -" he made a gesture with his hands. 

Harry now returned his confusion, was he worried about Harry's own pleasure. "Orgasm? No, its alright. I never do." 

The boy's face then morphs more into astonishment than confusion. He stood up and approached Harry, "You've never has an orgasm?" Harry suddenly felt the need to back away. They both still stood completely naked and Harry felt that the smaller boy was in control. He shook his head no as his back side hit the wall behind him. The boy looked up at him with his steel blue eyes while closing in the space between them, "Would you like to?" he asked. Harry immediately felt there was something wrong about it. All his life he had been taught to give not receive. This small beautiful boy had caught him off guard. He had crept up so close that if Harry took a deep breath their chests would touch. The boy's eyes were piercing Harry and he felt he was under scrutiny. "You don't ........ If you don't ......... its okay?" Harry tried to say. "I want to," Louis said and pressed his lips to Harry's. "If you want me." he added and returned his lips for a passionate kiss. Harry experienced something that he had never experienced before. Somehow something as small as this boy and those lips and something as simple as a kiss had sent a spark throughout Harry's entire body. Louis' lips were softer than anything Harry had ever felt and he was helpless to them. Louis' hands found themselves tangled in Harry's hair and Harry let himself be pulled into the kiss. As Louis' lips worked over him, Harry's hands involuntarily went to Louis' hips pulling him closer. He found himself wanting every part of this boy as their dicks touched and Louis gasped into his mouth. He pulled away then giving Harry a look " This is all about you." he said taking Harry's hand and pulling him back towards the bed. Harry began to protest, but let it fall from his lips and mind, no one had ever paid attention to what he wanted in sex (or in life) and he wanted to see where this went. Louis stepped up on the bed without turning around and pulled Harry up after him and ordered him to lay down, so he stood above Harry. He then straddle Harry, reconnecting their lips. Once again Harry was lost in the boy on top of him. Harry let Louis take control of the kiss and tried to bring his hand back to Louis' hips, but was stopped by Louis. Louis, then, grabbed them and pinned them on either side of Harry's head. He pulled out of the kiss then, " Harry. Patience. Harry." he mocked

Louis leaned back and began analyzing Harry again, this time slower. As he looked, his hands wondered. His small hands slowly and softly slid down his arms, so gently he was barely touching him, but gave Harry an explosion of sensation. Louis' hands got to Harry's neck and grazed slowly down to his chest where he stopped and began to trace Harry's tattoos. "Love birds? Huh?" Louis asks looking as if they confused or saddened him. Or maybe both. 

Harry's body had betrayed him in a number of ways already and he couldn't find his words. He just nodded as he watched the boy possess his body as if hid fingers were magic. Louis Fingers then trickled down his waist skimming multiple other tattoos. He got to the end of Harry's happy trail and trails one finger from hip to hip as he leans down once again and takes Harry's lips. Harry's body experiences another rare commodity as Louis' tongue explores his mouth. Louis' hands slide down past Harry's hips and to his thighs. His hands then clutched the back of his thighs so sudden and bit his bottom lip simultaneously. Harry's entire body rut into Louis' and a moan so passionate escaped his lips. Louis held Harry strong, nails also biting the skin of his thighs. Louis' mouth leaves Harry's and begins to trail down his chest. His soft lips only grazed Harry's skin, leaving Harry with a need so strong it almost pained him. His cock, now so swollen, red and angry, it laid stiff and sticky across his stomach. Louis was so close to Harry's cock that Harry squirmed with anticipation. He began to tease Harry, kissing around his cock, but never touching, hand still clutching his thighs. Harry wasn't sure what to do with his hands, and was afraid to touch Louis. His eyes were squeezed shut and jaw locked, his body felt like it might explode at any minute. Louis, then, bit down on Harry's inner hip, igniting a fire throughout Harry's body so fierce Harry thought he would come right then. His body seized and took over his mind. He involuntarily clutched Louis' hair making Louis yelp and Harry immediately let go. Looking down into Louis eyes apologetically, he whispered "I'm sorry." so soft he didn't know if Louis heard. 

Louis only chuckled as he crept up the length of his cock, lips only grazing the skin. The boys seemed to exhale at the same time. Louis' bathing Harry's cock and Harry's turning into a soft purr of pleasure. Louis' lips traveled up the length of Harry's cock and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip. Harry, then, gave Louis a look so pained Louis had to laugh. He, then licked the tip nice and slow and a soft moan left Harry's lips as he dropped back down to the bed. Louis, finally took the top of Harry's cock, sucking it lightly. Harry gently slid his fingers back into Louis' hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes looked up at him, then, as Louis' tongue began to swirl around his tip and Harry felt as if he were swimming in pleasure. He felt like his body was on overload, he had never been to this level of ecstasy and didn't know how much longer he had. 

Louis slowly began to take Harry in, until his lips touched Harry's stomach and his tip hit the back of Louis' throat. Louis held it, breathing through his nose and doing something with his tongue that Harry couldn't explain. A fierce wave of pleasure went through Harry and the hand in Louis' hair began to grip again as his other hand gripped the sheets behind his head again. Harry cried out and his hips involuntarily thrust up into Louis' throat. Louis only sputtered a little and then regained his composure. He let go of Harry's thighs and softly slid up to Harry's hips holding him in place. He began bobbing up and down Harry's length creating a rhythm. Harry sand to the rhythm with his moans. Louis started off slow, but picked up speed as he got into it and Harry's moans began to turn him on. One of his hands left Harry's hip and began to stroke his own cock with the rhythm of his mouth. Breathing became a struggle as Harry came closer and closer to his release. He urged himself not to thrust his hips, but his body acquired a mind of its own. Harry was completely overwhelmed and then he hit the back of Louis' throat and Louis moaned against him. 

The vibrations from Louis' throat spread throughout Harry's body like a frequency and sent him over the edge. Every muscle in Harry's body strained and his back arched off the bed. His toes curled and chills spread out over his body and he felt like he was having a fevered high. A powerful, strangle cry of pleasure escaped his throat and his hands clutched the sheets and Louis' hair so hard Louis sputtered again. Harry's stomach clinched in the most wonderful way as he released into Louis' throat. After recovering from his sputter, Louis swallowed every bit of Harry's come, until Harry's body completely relaxed. 

All of the energy seemed to have exited Harry's body and all he could do is lay disoriented on the bed. He had felt Louis release his cock from his mouth and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He felt his eyes fluttering closed as he heard Louis shuffling. He felt some energy return just as he felt the bed dip beside him. He opened his eyed and immediately was taken in by the beautiful blue eyes. He felt a warm, wet rag on his crotch and abdomen cleaning him up. 

Louis smiled at him, amused. "Was it good?" he asked his amusement sounded in his voice. 

"It was amazing." Harry breathed he looked at every inch of his beautiful face and felt the urge to touch it, but was afraid.

"Yeah?" Louis answered, small humor in his voice.

"Yeah. How'd learn to do that?" Harry asked genuinely curious. He looked up at Louis so confused that Louis began to laugh, which confused him even more. Louis' laugh, though, warmed his heart so much he had to smile too. 

"This was really your first orgasm wasn't it?" he asked and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair and then stopped leaving his hand in the curls, gently rubbing his scalp. Harry nodded. Then Louis answered softly, " You gave me my hardest orgasm in.... ever and then you ask how it how it happens. What is that?" he asked his smile widening. This only makes Harry smile bigger than he had in years and he giggled. 

"You're downright adorable, you know that?" Louis told him and Harry could no longer keep his hands away, hand stroking Louis' soft, velvet skin on his cheek. 

"You can't call me that." Harry contorted. "I'ma man." he smiled his dimples prominent. 

It was Louis' turn to chuckle and he shook his head and looked away. Louis looked back at him and Harry could see that the look in his eyes had changed. "I think I should be going." he said Harry tried to keep his smile going as he nodded. 

"Do you need a cab or anything?" Harry asked politely. Louis shook his head, though. 

"I actually live right down the hall so I'll be fine." he gave a short awkward laugh and climbed off the bed. Harry stared at the ceiling as he listened to Louis shuffle around. Then all of a sudden he was back at Harry's side. Harry looked up at him and again got lost in his eyes. Louis leaned down over Harry and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Love." and kissed him on the cheek lightly and turned and left. Harry continued staring at the ceiling until he heard the door shut. Then he curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut. All he kept seeing were those blue eyes that almost made him forget what he was.

* * *  
Harry woke to the light coming through the window. He groaned and turned over, tucking the blankets closer around his body. He tried to go back to sleep, but was interrupted by loud sounds of his roommate moving around the other room. He shoved his face further into his pillows trying to drown out the noise, but the noise only seemed to get louder. He finally turned over and stared at the ceiling, and tried mentally will Zayn to stop. After a while of banging around and eventually the loud music, Harry threw his upper body forward, sat up and looked around. 

Everything about the night before came rushing back to him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Louis. This gave him the urge to get up. He crawled out of bed and found some pajama pants and a t-shirt and threw them on. He, then, went out to face his raging best friend. 

Zayn seemed to be on a cleaning frenzy, lifting their couches and coffee table, throwing things and kicking things, but nothing seemed to be progressing. He was playing loud music that Harry was too tired to decipher. On seeing Harry, Zayn seemed to be satisfied with his rearranged mess. He gave Harry a smile dripping with sarcasm and said "Morning sunshine."

Harry decided to be just as cheeky. He walked around and plopped down on the couch and whined, "Feed me!" long and drawn out with an exaggerated pout. Zayn was clearly too irritated to be entertained by Harry's theatrics. He didn't see how Harry could be so oblivious to what he had put him through the night before. Zayn had saw Harry's eyes catch the small boy and saw the interest he had in him. He had watched the smaller boy's drunken proposal and Harry's slightly less drunken acceptance. He knew Harry could hold his own liquor and so didn't let himself worry too much. He, then, went about his own business of finding himself someone to take home or at least have a nice make-out session with. Next thing he knew he was watching those dark curls escape through the exit. 

After trying his phone various times he gave up and downed a series of drinks in despair. All he wanted was to protect the young boy after everything he'd been through, while Harry seemed to only want to forget his past. Zayn was relieved when he found Harry in his bed on returning home, alone. Still Zayn couldn't keep his anger away, not knowing what happened to Harry scared the living shit out of him. 

He looked down at his friend's innocent, playful face, that only angered him more. To think of what the little, feather haired boy could have done to Harry set off a fuse in him. "What happened to you last night, Harry?" 

Harry finally looked at Zayn for the first time that morning. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair wasn't styled yet. Harry could tell he had a hangover and that he was irritated as hell. This, even, could not blow Harry's happiness for that day. He couldn't help the smirk that trespassed in to his lips, when thinking of what to tell Zayn about last night. Louis' face immediately popped into his head as he answered, "Oh nothing really just came back here and messed around for a little bit with Louis." 

He could tell Zayn wasn't satisfied yet and was proved right when he heard Zayn scoff and say " That's his name is it? What'd all you have to do for him, Aye? Suck his dick?" Zayn said it in an almost disgusted way. 

Harry was a little taken back by that, hearing the anger in his best friends voice, but his smile returned immediately. He giggled and licked his lips, "Maybe." he said playfully taunting Zayn. Then lifted his foot up and started sliding it under Zayn's shirt, "Why Z? You jealous?" he asked in a sensual tone. 

Zayn has has enough, he slapped Harry's foot away and with no second in between struck Harry across the face, hard. There was a tense silence as he watched Harry begin to go into himself, shocked. After years of abuse, Zayn realized that Harry's father had inflicted so much damage, physical and psychological, that sometimes the only thing Harry responded to was violence. 

"Don't you know what you put me through last night. Fuck! Harry you just ran off I didn't know what happened to you. You just ran off with a complete stranger he could've been anybody and hurt you. After all you've been through you'd think that you'd know, you can't trust everybody. And drinking like your trying to forget everything -"

"Is that so bad, Z?" he said in a small voice with a glance at Zayn. He could hear that he was holding back tears. He sighed and reached out towards Harry not stopping even when he saw the boy flinch, and ran his fingers in those chocolate curls.

"No its not Harry, I just...." He grunted looking for the words. In the end he couldn't fine anything original and went with, " I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you safe."

Harry want to say that he was already hurt, that'd he'd never be safe, but he knew that's not what Zayn wanted to hear. "I can take care of myself, Z." Harry said finally looking up at Zayn. "I promise"

Zayn stroked Harry's face nodding, "Okay, Harry." Harry knew that was the end of it, but Zayn wasn't convinced he knew it.

"He was actually a really nice guy Zayn." Harry tried again, but it still didn't seem to help only make it worse. Zayn's face turned suspicious and he retracted his hand from Harry's face. 

"Harry what's up I've never heard you talk about anybody like this?"

The smirk returned to Harry's face and looked away from his friend. "Nothing just usual, ya know. Just some good sex or whatever." he said simply, but couldn't keep the smile from his face as he remembered the night before. 

"Harry what the fuck are you talking about sex it never good for you. You........Harry? What the hell Harry........did you........did you have an orgasm?" Zayn's face showed utter disbelief and a little of amusement. 

Harry nodded with that smirk still on his face. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" Zayn yelled at him. 

"You were mad at me." Harry said softly. Harry knew Zayn was happy for him. He knew that Zayn had started to worry, because he knew Harry was having a lot of sex, but got nothing out of it (but money) and he would start to suspect things sooner or later. 

Zayn then crossed his arms in front of his chest and playfully turned his head, "Well.... I had a good right to be too." 

Harry couldn't help but smile and knew the had made up, " Feed me!" Harry tried again. 

"Oh no." Zayn said. "You don't get off that easy, jsut cause you had your first climax. If you wanna eat you gotta get it yourself." 

Harry saw a small flicker of Zayn's anger come back and felt bad again. He hated when Zayn was mad at him, he was all he had. His sister, Gemma, had left him along time ago and he hadn't seen her since. Zayn was the closest thing to a sibling he had. "Okay, Z how bout I treat us both, yeah?" 

Zayn looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and knew he couldn't turn it down. He nodded and a giant smile graced Harry's face, he loved those. "But you gotta shower first you got jiz dried on your face." 

* * *  
Harry sat in the booth across from Zayn. They were in a little diner that all students went to after a night out. The place was packed, some kids still in their clothes from the night before. You could tell which ones were hungover, Harry suspected he was one. He had showered, Zayn had been right come was everywhere. He felt better after a nice shower, but he was tired, achy, and a little spot over his eye wouldn't stop throbbing, and he still hadn't wiped the smile from his face. 

Harry had threw on jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, he had shoved his long hair into a bun, and threw on a peat coat. The waitress place his and Zayn's steaming plated in front of them and they both immediately dug in. 

"So he made you cum with just a blow job?" Zayn asked, his mouth full. Harry smile while chewing and nodded. He chuckled a little as Zayn shook his head exasperated. "Damn, with a mouth like that, can we share him?" Zayn joked. 

Harry was laughing as he stuffed another mouthful in, when there was a ding of the door. Sunshine poured in and with it came the fair faced, beautiful boy from the night before. His eyes were still a bright blue brought out by the dark circles around his eyes. His nose was red and his lips were chapped from the cold. His hair was pushed back into a beanie and his scruff was prominent around his jawline. To say the least, other might have thought Louis looked like complete shit, but for all Harry was concerned it was like a model had walked through the door. 

A large boy with brown hair walked in behind him, along with a small blonde. Louis caught Harry's eye soon as he walked through the door and Harry shamelessly smiled to maximum capacity. Louis looked almost disturbed by this. He looked around the small diner to find any other open tables, when he found none he risked a look at Harry, who waved him over with that same stupid smile on his face. Louis turned around and consulted with his companions. The larger one smirked, for he had saw Harry as well and looked amused. He seemed not to be listening to Louis at all and was more concerned with the boy at the table. Without taking his eyes off Harry or wiping the smirk ff his face, he completely ignored Louis by shoving past him and seating himself next to Zayn at the table.

Liam's shit-eating smile was clearly pissing Louis off, who was stubbornly glaring at him. Harry giggled at Louis' irritation. Niall looked all kinds of uncomfortable. Zayn, who was now squished up against the diner window, was confused over everything and decided to break the silence. 

"What the fuck is going on ?" he just about yelled.

Several heads turned to look, but no one at their table took notice. Liam kept his smirk, Louis kept glaring, and Niall was looking around with a nervous smile. Harry then took it upon himself to explain. " Zayn, this is Louis, the guy from last night." he said

Zayn's eyebrows raised as realization came to him. "And I'm guessing the rest of these fuckers are his little friends." Zayn said motioning towards Liam and Niall with is fork. 

"I'm right here!" Louis said at the same time Liam said "Hi. I'm Liam." and put out a hand for Zayn to shake. 

"Okay!" Louis threw his hands up. "This is not a meet and greet. This was supposed to be a one night stand. We're not friends or friends with my friends okay?" Louis almost yelled and left the diner. 

Louis knew the long haired boy would follow him, he was almost counting on it. Last night had flipped a switch in him and he felt has old self beginning to come back. So when he heard "Louis!" from the deep voice from the night before it excited him. He turned on his heel and looked at the fully in the light. 

He had pulled his luxurious hair into a messy bun, showing off his face. Louis had truly seen nothing as perfect. It was sort of a baby face, but still strong. His eyes were a spring, mint green that were unusually beautiful and brought by his chocolate brown hair. He had perfectly plump lips that always seemed to move as if he were tasting something delicious. 

He had on a tan peat coat with a dark blue shirt on and dark skinny jeans with brown boots on. You could see his chest through his shirt, and Louis could tell he was fit. His strong thighs were brought out by his tight jeans and Louis wished he had paid more attention the night before. 

Finally at the end of his scope Louis realized Harry had been speaking to him the whole time. Harry's slow drawl was going through how he was sorry and didn't mean to upset him and blah, blah, blah. Louis found he couldn't care less and would rather hear that voice moan again. "Aye!" he interrupted. Harry stopped and looked at him with those beautiful eyes. " You wanna get outta here?"

Harry looked at the small boy and a small smirk crept on to his lips 

"Sure." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I suck at timeliness. Plus I just finished my first year of college and I've been working everyday since, so sorry again for being so late but here's an update I hope you like it.

"Lou," Harry laughed.  
He and Louis got back to the dorm incredibly fast, Harry was then immediately pushed to the wall and Louis began kissing up his neck. When Louis had suggested they go back to his place, Harry figured that's what he meant, but the closer they got to the dorm the less he felt up to it. Now that they were getting into it he knew he really didn't feel like it. Louis really didn't seem the type to force, but you never know these days.

"Hey Lou?" Harry tried again. Louis hummed in response as he continued to suck a hickey on Harry's neck. Harry put his hands to Louis' chest, "Maybe......Lou........maybe we could...." Harry's efforts seemed to at least annoy Louis into less enthusiastic kissing. Harry arched his neck away from the smaller boy and the boy finally stopped and opened his eyes to glare at Harry, who gave a cheeky smile in response. This seemed to defuse the fire that was Louis. Somewhat. Louis stepped back and folded his arms across his chest with a grunt. He looked at Harry with annoyance and expectation, which confused Harry, until he motioned for Harry to say something.

"Well," Harry started shifting on his feet. "I was wondering if we could not ........... have sex." He finished and looked up at Louis, a little afraid of what his eyes would meet. Louis stood there arms still crossed and eyebrows raised. He began to take slow steps toward Harry with that glared back in his eyes.

"What the hell else would I bring you here for?" he said without hesitation.

Harry felt a pang in his chest that he'd never felt before and found his shoes very interesting. Somehow he still didn't want to leave. He avoided Louis' eyes as they stood in awkward silence. His eyes wondered down the hall to the living area where Louis' equipment was set up, at the same time Louis began to say, "Ya know Harry, I'm --."

Harry cut him off though, "Hey you do music?"

Louis couldn't help but laugh as his guilt from his harsh words washed away. "Yes I _do_ music," he said following Harry who had took off down the hall. Harry sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table where Louis stuff was set. Louis joined him setting stuff back in their place as Harry picked them up examining them. "So do you, like sing or do you, like DJ and stuff?"

Louis was still smiling at how cute Harry was acting as he answered, "A little bit of both." He picked up his headphones and placed them on Harry's ears, who looked like a small child at the moment. He was smiling and touched the headphone delicately as Louis moved them into place and their hands touched slightly. Louis tried to suppress his smile because he felt like he was grinning like an idiot, but it felt impossible. He took his laptop and started playing one of his mixes. A smile spread across Harry's face and he started bobbing his head to the beat. Harry's bobbing turned into pop-locking and some other type of dance that Louis couldn't describe. Louis' feeling of embarrassment from his smile seemed to evaporate at the sight of this. He bust out laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes and his stomach hurt. He rolled backwards and continued laughing until his body couldn't anymore. He didn't know if Harry's dancing was actually that funny or that it was because he was a bit sleep deprived and malnourished. He turned his head toward Harry who's dance moves were slowing, but smile was still at full volume. Harry unplugged the headphones and the music poured into the room. Harry stood up and put out a hand toward Louis. 

"Dance with me, " he said and swiveled his hips a little. Louis shook his head and groaned in response.

"Noooooo," he said. "I don't think I can keep up with whatever that was that you just did." he said and chuckle a little. 

Harry laughed a little and grabbed Louis' hand defiantly, "C'mon Lou it'll be fun I'll go easy on you." Louis allowed himself to be dragged across the floor slightly as Harry struggled to get him up. Finally Harry's foot slipped and he plopped on his bottom. Louis bursted into another fit of giggles that made Harry smile which he suppressed enough for a efficient pout. "You danced with me last night." he retorted. 

Louis looked up at the pouting boy and said "Yeah Harry I was drunk as fuck too. And I'm tired and famished." 

"Who's fault is that Mr. Storm-out-of-a-perfectly-good-diner boy?" Harry said and it was Louis' turned to pout

"I'm Hungry." He whined. Harry giggle and crawled to where he was hovering the smaller boy upside down and then place his face in his tummy and blew his mouth until a loud horn noise came out. Both boys ascended in to laughter bringing them both into tears. They finished, breathing hard Harry's head lain on Louis' stomach looking up into Louis' eyes. They stayed like that for awhile the only sounds were the music and their breathing, their eyes the only thing they both saw.

Finally they were interrupted by Louis stomach, who let out a ferocious roar which made Harry smile. He shushed it and poked it with one finger. Louis rolled his eyes "I don't think that's how it works Harry." he said "I think you got to put something in it. Let's go see what we got in the fridge." Louis got up forcing Harry to get up from his comfortable position. Harry stayed seated on the floor and watch Louis and his nice bottom walk away.

"Okay we eat and then we dance." He called out to Louis. He could almost feel Louis roll his eyes. Louis was already in the kitchen rummaging through things to find something to eat. He finally caved and pulled out the ingredients to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What kind of jelly to you like?" he called out to Harry. He heard him hum before deciding

"Strawberry." Louis went to work making the sandwiches and was nearly done when he heard his own voice filling the dorm room. He immediately dropped what he was doing and stormed out to where Harry was facing his laptop playing the song.  

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said snatching the laptop and stopping the song.

Harry sat frozen at the quick change of mood. "Lou," he said and looked up with wide eyes."You have a beautiful voice." Louis looked in his clear green eyes and knew he was serious. He still couldn't keep the boy's gaze, it made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. Most of the songs he made where he sang himself were those of personal meaning. They were never meant for outside ears just for Louis to have something of his own for a change. They were for when life just got way too much and no one listened or understood him better than the paper he wrote lyrics on and the mic he sang into. He felt all this, but couldn't find the words to explain, for some reason though, he believed that if he could find the words Harry would understand. "You weren't supposed to hear that," was all he could muster though and kept avoiding Harry's eyes. 

Harry watched him silently, seemingly seeing through to Louis, the real Louis. He could see that Louis wasn't ready though; he could see that they didn't know each other well enough for that yet. Even though the way they'd been acting for the past few moments Harry felt like they had known each other forever. He usually had a hard time getting this comfortable with someone when it wasn't about sex, but Louis was different. 

Harry smiled. "Well I'm glad I did," he said. "It was a beautiful song and you have a beautiful voice." Then there was more silence as Louis looked to the floor.

"How's 'bout those sandwiches then." Louis said and moved to turn back to the kitchen, but Harry sprang up and grabbed his arm. He spun him back around and gave him the wild look again. 

"Now we dance!" he said trying to move the motionless boy. 

"Nooooo," Louis whined some more. "Foooood." he reached out his arm towards the kitchen dramatically, when whining seemed not to work he dropped to the floor and tried louder. 

This made Harry laugh a little. "Looooouuuu!"

"Harrrrrrrryyy." Louis whined back. Harry had let go of Louis and was giving him a sample of his sexy dance having already seen the other kind. "Oh look, see Harry you're doing so much better without me. You dance I'll just watch from here. " He laid on his back and crossed his fingers behind his head with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Harry stopped dancing and put his hands on his hips. "That's not the same Lou, it's no fun that way." and pouted. 

"Yeah it is for me. You look so good babe." Louis reached out of his feet towards Harry who moved out the way. 

"Fuck you Lou." he said with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. 

"That already happened Harry." Louis said sarcastically. 

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Suck a dick, Lou." completely joking or at least half joking. 

"Okay," Louis said. Harry didn't even have time to react before Louis was on his knees in front of him unzipping his pants. 

"Lou........wait......I..." Harry tried, but Louis had already got a hold of his penis and was pulling it out of his pants. Harry's eyes rolled back and a whimper escaped him as he felt the hot breath surround his penis. His wet tongue slid the down the bottom as he kept taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. Harry couldn't hold his moan anymore as Louis began to suck. Harry could feel every cell and every pore wanting more of this boy who had attached himself to him. The hot breath, the wet tongue, the vibration of his throat as he moaned, all were driving Harry crazy. He looked down just as Louis looked up through his lashes. The sensual blue eyes were piercing through him and he could feel his shaft growing impossibly larger. 

Harry began to reach for Louis' hair wanting to feel his soft caramel locks. His fingers soon reached their destination and Harry knew he was reaching complete bliss. 

Harry moaned just as he felt a buzz in his hip. Harry grunted in frustration and felt Louis the same thing as he dug his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. With one look at the id Harry's heart dropped. Dread filled every part of his being so intense he thought he might throw up. Louis' voice broke him out of his trance, but not his state of dread, "What's up?" Louis said with Harry's dick still in his mouth. This at least broke a smile through Harry's state, but only for a moment. Louis pulled the limp cock out of his mouth and looked at Harry with confusion that turned into concern. Harry wondered if he looked as bad as he felt at the moment. "What's happened?" he said his hand still full of Harry's member, pumping it slowly. 

Harry looked at the boy kneeling before him and he felt another pang from the rock settled uncomfortably in his stomach. He looked at the boy's light brown hair that his hand still occupied. Harry let his hand slowly fall out of the boy's hair aching at how soft it was. Louis' lips sat in a pout, they were pink and swollen from his previous activities. None of those thing were as unnerving as the boy's eyes though. They bore into Harry looking as if they were searching for every secret that was embedded in his soul. They were ice blue and were taking Harry apart as they breathed.  _I can't have this boy._ Harry thought.  _I can NEVER have him._

Harry took a step back and tore his eyes away from Louis'. "I have to go." he said his voice quiet, but he knew Louis heard. He avoided Louis' confused face as he tucked himself back into his pants. He turned to leave, shoving his phone back into his pocket. As he reached the door, Louis seemed to break out of his shock. "HARRY?" he called. Harry didn't stop though, he couldn't stop. He just stormed out filling his head with the same words, _You need the money,_ over and over, louder and louder,  _Mom needs the money._

 

*     *     *

 

Harry sped over to the English building on campus, the cold outside helping him come to his senses. Helping him push Louis' beautifully confused face out of his mind. He felt the snow crunch under his feet and the breeze hit his already red nose. There was a lump in his throat and though he knew in the back of his mind what it was, he kept pushing it back down. This isn't what he wanted, he wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of the only boy to rise him to his climax. He wanted to let him suck his cock and let him take over his entire body and afterwards let the boy hold him. But he couldn't. 

When Harry's most frequent client had messaged him, he was immediately repulsed. He imagined the flabby, pasty body and found it impossible to keep his erection. Mrs. Mary Taylor was an English Literature teacher at the University and was very good at her job. She was married with three children all with their own lives now. Everything about Mrs. Taylor's physical stature was average. Average weight and height of a woman who a had had and raised three kids and was now on the higher side of middle aged. She had red hair that was working its way to gray and her carpet matched her drapes. Mrs. Taylor had come to learn of Harry's expertise from one of his other clients which also happens to be his first client. She was actually his second client who turned out to be a huge success and now had him on call and referred him to many of her friends _and_ family. 

Harry reached the English building and too a deep breath before opening the door. He stopped after entering and began desperately searching his pockets. He found the little blue pills he was looking for and immediately took two. He learned, after many times with Mrs. Taylor that it took at least two to keep it up during the entire interaction. He knew where her office was and knew shed be ready for him. Opening the door to the office and seeing his ginger client, he could feel his stomach begin to churn, but he could feel the pills beginning to work. He thought of the money he would have as the older women said his name seductively. 

She began to undress herself, getting straight to business. First her blouse, then her pencil skirt, leaving her only to her supportive bra and granny panties. Then she took those off too, exposing the flabby body that Harry had been dreading while calling Harry her pet name for him. She loved the theatrics of being with a "school boy" even though Harry never wore a uniform of any sort. After having Harry just once, she said she couldn't stand to have sex with her husband anymore(not that they were having sex in the first place). The way Harry saw it was they were both were in denial, but didn't get a divorce because they were too old. She began stripping him of his own clothing until he stood only his underwear. He could see his own bulging penis ready to break out of them. The old women got on her knees and slid Harry's last garment off his body, his artificial boner sprang out standing at attention. The ginger woman grabbed hold of it immediately and began sucking. Harry couldn't help, but compare her skills to Louis'. She was a complete opposite of him. Loud, wet, sloppy and disgusting. Harry was grateful when he could feel the drugs completely kicking in. He focused on the aspects of his high rather than the mess going on around his cock. He could feel the contemporary music playing lightly in the background. He listened to it instead of the loud slurps from down below. He listened to the highs and lows. The piano and the wind instruments. The cellos  and violins. It was exceedingly more sensational that the tongue circling the tip of his dick at the moment. After awhile, (Harry was never quite sure of the time when he was under the influence) the lady stood up and immediately began shoving her tongue down Harry's throat. Harry tried to keep up, but she had complete control over the situation. Luckily it didn't last long, unluckily, she immediately got on the carpeted floor and spread her legs smiling greedily. Harry knew what she wanted and what he had to do, but it didn't make him anymore prepared for it. It was the worse part of this. He held back a grimace, got on his knees and began repeating his money mantra in his head. His lips reached their destination and he went to work. That's what this was work, like a job he told himself no one really likes their jobs, but they have to do them if they want to survive, if they was their loved ones to survive. His tongue worked rhythms as he sucked and fingered and did his job. Her fingers found their way into his hair, scratching and pulling as she moaned. He voice when she moaned was that of an opera singer that wouldn't even make sympathetic change on a street corner. Harry hated it as he hated everything about this. He licked her clit one more time sending her over the edge. She clutched his hair painfully tight and shoved his face deeper into her. Harry struggled to breathe through her climax, but eventually gained access. She released him as she came down, but Harry knew his shift was far from over. She handed him a condom and laid back ready for her next orgasms. She had no less than five each time. Harry entered her and almost shook with pure disgust, but held it back and began pounding into her. He counted each thrust as he always did to keep his mind off her roaming hands and uncomfortable dick. He didn't get breaks, instead during and after each climax the words "keep going" or "harder" "deeper" every time. Harry lost count somewhere along the line, but after her fifth orgasm, not counting the one before, she finally tired out. 

The aftermath was always pretty quick. They dress, she thanked him and loaded his hand full of bills and they went their separate ways until next time. Harry was thankful of the cool breeze that hit him once again as he stepped out of the building. He took a long, deep breath and began his trek back to the dorm praying he didn't run into anyone. He dug in his pocket and got his phone. He had a message from Zayn, he was going to one of his girlfriends houses and wouldn't be back that night. Another form a client scheduled 4 p.m. the next day and to his surprise a missed call from Louis. His first reaction was to immediately call back, warmed by the thought of the small beautiful boy taking interest in him. Then he thought of the way he stormed out of Louis' dorm room earlier that day. He knew he'd have to explain himself, but not now. Now what he really needed was a shower and a spliff. 


End file.
